


Arrowheads Get Into A Spot of Bother

by AnalyseThisInkBlot



Category: Arrowheads, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead (comic)
Genre: M/M, arrorheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalyseThisInkBlot/pseuds/AnalyseThisInkBlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Clint get captured and taken to Woodbury instead of Glenn and Maggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrowheads Get Into A Spot of Bother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sellertape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellertape/gifts).



> Inspired by both the show, the comics and my own sick imagination.
> 
> [ Rachel's ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/672171) fic can be considered a sequel to this (if you are fine with the same level of continuity as Glee) if not it's still worth a read.

Clint awoke groggy and confused. He opened his eyes but for no good, as he still could not see anything. His years of training kicked in automatically, as he did not panic, instead tried to grasp his environment. He could feel the restraints on his arms- but not legs- digging in, binding him to a damp, wooden chair. The fabric from the bag which covered his head tickled his throat. He tried to repress a cough.  
“Morning, sleepin’ beauty.” A strange voice with a familiar accent said, muffled by the bag in the way. “Now, what have we got here?” the bag was lifted off him, light blinding him. “Well, my brother’s gone and got himself a pretty little whore, I guess I’m kind of proud of him.”  
“So you’re the infamous Merle.” Clint cocked a smile. He had never met the brother in person, only heard stories.  
“And you’re the little bitch who’s been running off with my brother.” Clint dropped the facade with the smile, knowing this would not end well. “So, what other company has my baby brother been keeping?” He brought the blade that replaced his hand to Clint’s throat. “I want to know where the Sheriff is. I want to know where you’ve been hiding.” He ran the blade across his face as light as a mother’s kiss to under his nose. “I think you want to tell me, because we both know my brother, and he’s not gonna like what he sees once I’m done with you.” Sweat dripped off his nose onto the blade instead of words into the air.  
“I wouldn’t worry, he’s more into that inner beauty crap, I guess he had to loving you and all.”  
“Fine, we’ll have it your way.” He head butted Clint, creating a loud cracking noise.  
Next door, Daryl heard everything, screaming behind the gag to make his brother stop.

“It’s no use guv’ner, he don’t wanna talk.” Merle reported back.  
“Well you better make him talk, we don’t want his people tracking down your brother and harming him after we tried so hard to get him back?”  
“Speaking of, when do I get to see him?”  
“Soon, I promise. We’re treating him at the hospital for dehydration and malnourishment whilst we give him a check up. You can see him once you’re done.”  
“Yes sir.” He gave a mock salute with his phantom arm. 

The Governor strode into the room with Daryl bound inside once Merle had walked away. “We’re gonna have a nice little talk.”

Merle returned to Clint with a little surprise.  
“I want you to know something about those people you think you’re protecting. I think you should know how I felt when they left me on that rooftop to die. Maybe then you’ll feel more talkative.” From behind the door Merle presented a bound walker, jaw masticating ferociously. “Have fun.” Merle smirked as he slammed the door shut, letting the walker lose on a tied, exhausted Clint. With his unbound legs, he kicked the walker as he came close, giving him a few precious seconds to get to his feet. He jumped up on the table- calves screaming in agony- and flipped off, splintering the wooden chair, releasing him.  
Giddy from the success of doing that move right for the first time since Tash’ showed him, he underestimated his reach and stumbled as he tried to grab one of the legs. He felt fingers clawing at his back, shredding the fabric of his shirt; blood and cold sweat dripped down his spine. He finally managed to grab one of the legs and drove it into the walker’s head. Just as the walker stopped moving, he collapsed to the floor.

“Now Daryl, as you can see there’s been a misunderstanding, how ‘bout I untie you and you can let me know where your people are, get you and your friend back to them.”  
“I’m a redneck, not an idiot. I know what you’ve done to Clint. If you untie me, I’m gonna smash your skull in, you hear me?” he said, seething.  
“Well now, we can’t have that, can we?” he chuckled, darkly, pulling out a gun. “Now, you’re gonna do exactly as I say, unless you want me to shoot you in your kneecaps, and drag your boyfriend in here so you can see me blow his brains.” He moved behind a bound Daryl, hand closing around his throat, moving his lips to Daryl’s ear. “Do we have an agreement?” he whispered. He ran his hand through Daryl’s hair, before grabbing it and tugging his head back. The Governor placed the gun back in his waistband and pulled out a knife to free the bonds. “Get up.” He shoved Daryl forward, who was flexing his sore wrists. “Take your shirt off.” Daryl chuckled. The Governor pulled out and cocked his gun. “I said, take your top off.”  
“I’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.” Daryl smirked insincerely.  
“Now your pants.” The Governor moved in behind the stripping boy. “Keep doing exactly as I say and nobody needs to get hurt.”

Clint emerged from his room, bloody, broken, and being dragged by Merle. He didn’t think he would be able to walk- or even conscious- without Merle. “We’re off to go pay a visit to the Guv’nor.” He said, shoving him in front of himself into a room. Clint blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the bright light illuminating Daryl’s broken naked body, shaking from the sobs as cum leaked out of him.  
“Daryl!” Clint crawled on the floor towards him. He tried to hug him, but Daryl shrugged him off and moved away from his touch. Clint cupped his face in his own hands, bring Daryl’s face to meet his own. “Daryl.” He said much more softly. Daryl flung himself to Clint, racking sobs filling the room.  
“What the Hell is this?” Merle muttered from the door, frozen in shock.

“Any final words?” The Governor said as bags were placed over the boys’ heads, as they kneeled on the cold concrete. Before they were, they had one final glance at each other, Daryl’s lips moved but Clint couldn’t tell if he was mouthing something or just quivering in fear. Once the bags were on they both felt free to let the tears spill; neither had to put up an act for the other anymore.  
Gas and commotion filled the room as they were dragged to their feet by a familiar voice.


End file.
